my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vietnam Contingency Issue 1: Dropzone
The Vietnam Contingency Issue #1: Dropzone is the first comic book-styled issue written and produced by Haou1987 in the The Vietnam Contingency series. It would feature the introduction of Robert Grant and his platoon, including Julius Bark and Ellie Wellace during the Vietnam War. This issue would feature the deployment of the platoon into Vietnam on a special assignment for the US Government on orders of President Wayne Ellis. Characters introduced: Robert Grant, President Wayne Ellis, General Howard Briggs, Admiral Bob Barnes, Rowan McKinney, Daniel "Snipshot" Bress, Sergeant Lance Darville Production and writing time: 'October 15, 2013 Synopsis '''PRESENT DAY - 'Ellie Wellace is asked by Agent Lokin to brief him on the events that occurred in Vietnam. Ellie asks him why and Agent Lokin tells her something happened recently and it is tied to the Vietnam War and the events that happened to Delta Platoon. She asks him what he wants to know, and Agent Lokin tells her he wants to know everything that happened from the moment they got their orders till the moment the crisis was thought to be abaded. Ellie hands him a drink and tells him to get comfortable, this will take a while. 'March 8, 1965 - 'President Wayne Ellis is speaking with his Chiefs of Staff and military advisors about the situation in the Vietnam War. After previous attempts to change the tides of the war have failed, General Howard Briggs advices the President to send 3,500 US Marines into Vietnam to secure the US Airforce Bases. President Ellis thinks it should not have come this far, this is far more then President Kennedy wanted. General Briggs tells him it is absolutely necessary to do this, their bases are vulnerable against guerilla attacks from the Vietcong. The President agrees and tells General Briggs to alert Admiral Barnes to put operations into motion. As the Generals leave, the Presidential Aide Rowan McKinney arrives with a big file, telling the President he should take a look at this. '''March 11, 1965 -''' US involvement in Vietnam has undertaken full action, but President Ellis' attention is drawn to the file his Aide had brought him. As he has studied it carefully, he orders Rowan McKinney to advise the Generals to send a reconossance mission down there, he wants to know what is down there. If the Russians truely have taken part in this conflict, it can escalate much quicker. McKinney advises him not to take rough action to soon, they do not want a third World War, that is not their policy. President Ellis tells McKinney to give his orders to General Briggs, he'll know best how to handle this situation. 'March 15, 1965 -' 'US AIRFORCE BASE CORANORA, FRANCE -' US Airforce Base Coranora is home of the 324 Armored Division, a specialized division in reconassance and infiltration missions. One of the platoons serving in the 324th is Delta Platoon, a self named platoon led by Captain Robert Grant. While in the mess, Army Medic Ellie Wellace and Sergeant Julius Bark were having a quick lunch before taking part in the regular army day drills. While eating they are joined by some of the rest of their platoon and while they were chatting about the weather and the chance of them becoming involved in the Vietnam War, Captain Grant arrives, resulting into them going into a salute. Grant tells them to stand down and sits down next to Ellie and Julius. He tells they have gotten orders for a special mission, from the top of the chain. Placing out their mission orders, Robert tells them they have been assigned to be deployed in the deep jungles of North Vietnam to investigate a suspicious chain of activities. He informs his platoon the President believes they may have uncovered a hidden Russian base or at least a big North Vietnamese base and therefore he wishes to have eyes on the ground there. Robert says they are not all going, but he wants volunteers from the platoon. Julius, being an old friend of Robert, tells him he is in and Ellie volunteers as well, claiming they need a medic in the field. Three more agree to come, Kyle Drevin, Daniel "Snipshot" Bress and Luke Bales, but not much more of them are interested in joining on a risky mission into the North Vietnamese jungle. After some pressure of Robert, two more volunteer to this mission and Robert assigns Sergeant Lance Darville to be the temporary leader of Delta Platoon. '''March 29, 1965 - ABOVE NORTH VIETNAM - Delta Platoon is in the air in a plane piloted by themselves. Robert tells them they need to jump in three minutes, then navigate five kilometer south to the Nungcong Province. As Daniel is piloting the plane, he points out their mission will be compromised if the North Vietnamese find their plane. Robert tells him they won't find it, as F-105s have had orders to shoot it out of the air in two minutes. Preparing for the jump, Julius jokes they could have gone anywhere but here, but they had to choose North Vietnam to fight this war. Robert tells him it will be okay and the light goes to green, after which Daniel activates a mechanism that will keep the plane steady until the F-105s take it out. One by one they jump from the plane, and use their special flight suits to navigate south. Above them a missile hits the plane, meaning the cover up had succeeded. Landing softly, Robert orders Daniel to take the high ground and provide cover for them. Daniel, being quiet athletic and capable of crawling through trees, takes his sniper rifle and heads up in the trees, while the other seven proceed. Robert takes out a long range radio and makes two clicks with a button, which is the code to reveal to the commander of the 324th Armored Division that they had succesfully landed. Making their way through the jungle, Ellie marked it was quiet here, there appeared to be no hostile fire here. Robert tells her to be mindfull, their enemies could be here anywhere. Daniel wistles, making Robert issue the order to hide as soon as possible, but it was false alarm as there was no North Vietnamese patrol down there. March 30, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE -''' After a night of two hours sleep, Delta Platoon goes on and arrives at the outer row of hutts of an abandoned village, burned to the ground. Not all hutts have been burned down. Ellie looks around and tells Robert she didn't know the US Airforce was able to get this far into the Jungles yet with their pilots and Robert tells her he doubts this was the work of the US Airforce and they search the place. Ellie alerts them on a barely living Vietnamese farmer, who Ellie takes care off enough to allow him to mutter a few words. Julius, who had studied the Vietnamese language was able to inform Robert and Ellie about what he could make from the mutters and how the former tells off something big, something from the skies, attacking this village. Julius thinks it is American Airforce but the farmer gives them the warning it wasn't their strikefighters, before he dies. Julius, Robert, Ellie and Daniel speak about what they just heard and Robert doesn't really believe what the farmer has said, a lot of people follow some religion, he may just be imagining things. Ellie tells him it might be something new from the Russians if they are truely involved in this. Kyle comes from a scouting trip around the village, saying he found something. They find the burned remains, only some bones and the rest was completely melted, stuck in a Russian military uniform. Julius remarks he thinks its not the Russians who did this. Robert and Ellie agree while Daniel is more skeptical. Robert tells them to photograph anything from this village and they will set out for the next known village, fifteen kilometers out of here. If they can reach it before tomorrow afternoon, that would be praised. 'March 31, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE -' Having made their way through the jungle and near the next village, Robert orders Daniel to go up top again and scout the upcoming surroundings. After waiting for an hour, Daniel radios in telling them the village is surrounded by people, but he is not exactly sure this is North Vietnamese militia's. They seem rather off for a North Vietnamese militia. When asked if they are armed, Daniel reports there are no visible weapons. Robert decides to go easy to them and approaches the closed gate of the village carefully, with Daniel in overwatch and Ellie accompanying him. He approaches the men standing in front of the gate, who surprisingly know English. The men in front of the gate tell him he should turn back, the area is dangerous for them. He asks them if they have seen the village fifteen kilometers from here and Robert and Ellie deduce they may be responsible for the burning of the village. The men says they are not, but they will not accept any tresspassers on their property. Robert tells him he is a US Army Captain tasked with finding out what happened in this area, he will be allowed to pass. Robert and Ellie are surrounded by more and more men and Julius hiding with the other four in the bushes, tells Daniel to only take the shot if absolutely necessary. 'PRESENT DAY - '''Agent Loking asks Ellie if the shot happened. Ellie tells him they had no choice, the situation became more intimidating and dangerous as it proceeded. They had to do it in order to find out what happened to the village behind the closed gate. It wasn't a bloodbath, they managed to subdue many of the men, but it happened and they couldn't prevent it. Agent Lokin asks Ellie what happened to the minute and what happened when they managed to open the closed gate. Ellie smiles, pours another drink and tells Agent Lokin he wouldn't believe her if she told him, but as he asked to be briefed entirely, she will explain. '''March 31, 1965 -' 'NUNGCONG JUNGLE -' Robert and Ellie see no way of going out. The man in front of the closed gate tells him the Order of the Dragon Tail protects this village and anyone or anything who inhabits it. Robert once again asks politely to be allowed to gain entrance, but the man refuses and demands they turn back. Robert and Ellie turn around, about to make their way to the rest of their platoon, when the man in front of the gate attacks him from behind, however a well placed shot by Daniel took the man out. Unholstering their weapons, Robert and Ellie shoot their way out of the situation, but find out none of the men carry weapons. However the men of the Order seem to be very skilled in martial arts, but stand no chance against Delta Platoon when Daniel takes more out and Julius, Kyle and Luke join the fray as well. Finally subduing the surviving group of men, Daniel and Luke bind and gag them, putting them against the wall of the village. Daniel says he doesn't get it, first the remains of a Russian soldier outside a Vietnamese village, now an English speaking group calling themselves Order of the Dragon Tail, what is going on here? Robert fears it is much more complicated and difficult then they think and tells Luke and Kyle to place explosives on the closed gate so they can enter. Blowing apart the gate, they carefully enter and spread out, with Daniel once again going to the high ground on overwatch, when both Daniel and Robert inform the group to make their way to the center of the village, they found something. As Ellie, Kyle, Julius, Luke and the two other soldiers arrive there, they find themselves face to face with two large bronze statues of man and a shrine dedicated to what it seems like a Chinese dragon. Daniel complains about the factions being involved, first the Russians, then the English and now something Chinese? Ellie starts taking pictures, while Robert orders the rest to fan out and see if they can find any surviving people of this Order of the Dragon Tail. As they fan out, Daniel reports in there is something incoming from the North. As Robert asks him if it is an US or Vietnamese fighterplane, Daniel tells him he doesn't think it is. It is coming in fast, they should get ready. From the distance a loud cry, almost a roar, is heard and a parts of the jungle are set on fire where it flies over. '''To be continued... The Vietnam Contingency Issues 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Category:The Vietnam Contingency series Category:Earth Universe Series Category:The Vietnam Contingency issues